The daily activities of walking and exercising can cause significant pressure on our feet. Without the proper shoes and/or insoles to disperse and relieve the foot pressure, it can cause discomfort to the body; consequently, people are likely to feel exhausted or pain. Even cause plantar lesion or; furthermore, may lead to joint injuries of legs and lower back etc.
The lengths, widths and/or arch type vary among groups of different ages and different body shapes. In general, most people do not have enough professional knowledge to measure their own foot length, foot width and their own arch type properly. As a result, most consumers can only choose their size of shoes and insoles from a limited selection by physically fitting them in shoe stores. Furthermore, it is impossible for most people to obtain the accurate data in order to find out the proper parameters corresponding to their feet or even customize shoes and insoles fit to their feet.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a sole measuring device capable of measuring the foot length, foot width and foot arch information in order to improve the aforementioned drawbacks.